


Bringing Back Charlotte

by EliTheBi



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Also technically after episode 2?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black End, Gen, Happy Ending, Takes place after Episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliTheBi/pseuds/EliTheBi
Summary: “No. No. This can’t be happening.” He muttered to himself, backing away from the sight. “The oracle was supposed to be dead!” He shouted, hoping that saying it would somehow save Charlotte._______I was thinking about how all of Hello Charlotte 2 takes place in Charlotte's own mind, and I asked myself "what happened to Charlotte after the bit we see with Felix in the mirror area?" and the idea for this story happened! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Felix Honikker & Charlotte Wiltshire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bringing Back Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I hope it's not bad. It's pretty short, but I hope you all like it anyways!

They had made it. Somehow, despite everything, they had made it back home. They were safe. It was a miracle.  
Felix looked around the room, eyes wide. “We’re… back?” He smiled to himself. “Thank science. Charlotte?” He turned to check on his friend, only to see her motionless. He started to panic. “Hey! Wake up. Don’t play dumb.” He reached out to try and shake her awake, only to recoil back a second later.  
Her body was decomposing. It didn’t even look like her anymore.  
“No. No. This can’t be happening.” He muttered to himself, backing away from the sight. “The oracle was supposed to be dead!” He shouted, hoping that saying it would somehow save Charlotte.  
Felix didn’t know what to do. But he knew he had to do something. He couldn’t just sit by and let this happen, not after everything they had been through together.  
He rushed out of the room and towards Huxley’s lab. If anyone knew how to fix this, it was Huxley. He told Huxley what had happened, and he and all the workers rushed to help Charlotte. Or at least, try to help her.

* * *

She was in a stasis tube. It was the only way they could think of to keep her alive. She would probably never wake up, but at least she was alive. Felix often made sure to go out of his way to check on her, even though he knew nothing would change.  
The house seemed so much quieter without her. Even with all the workers, Huxley, and even Aiden, it felt lonely. Everyone else seemed to have the same sentiment, unsurprisingly. Everyone had their own ways of trying to distract from it, Felix started hanging out with Bennett and Florence more often, Aiden did everything he could to keep busy, and Huxley focused on his work more than ever.  
They just had to hope that maybe one day she would awake again.

* * *

Charlotte Wilshire was dreaming. She dreamed of a world almost exactly like the one she came from. She dreamed of all her old friends, of new friends, and of a dead god. She dreamed of a world where everything she knew was just a figment of her own imagination. She dreamed of a world that she didn’t even know was a dream.  
In her dream world, there was a trial. One where she had to pick between the two people closest to her. One that she wasn’t able to pass. One where she was supposed to meet a fate just as bad as death. One where a dead god tried to save her one last time.  
And then Charlotte Wiltshire woke up.  
She seemed to be inside a tube, floating in some liquid. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She wasn’t in any place she recognized. But at least she seemed to be able to breath.  
She heard footsteps nearby, and turned her head to see who it was. She smiled as she recognized the short figure entering the room. She knocked her hands against the glass of the tube, trying to get his attention. He looked up at the tube in shock, his eyes wide. Charlotte smiled and waved to him. He looked up at her for a few more seconds before running away, leaving Charlotte all alone.

* * *

She was alive. She was awake. She was okay. Felix kept repeating those thoughts to himself over and over as he ran to get Huxley. As soon as he told Huxley the news, he dropped what he was doing to rush over to Charlotte. She seemed very happy when they both ran into the room.  
Huxley set to running tests to make sure Charlotte would be ok if they let her out of the tube. Determining that she would be fine, he drained the fluid from the tube, and let Charlotte out. As soon as she was out, Felix rushed to give her a hug. Charlotte was weak from not having moved in forever, but did her best to return the gesture.  
“Welcome back, Miss Wilshire.” Huxley said, patting her on the head. “We’ve all missed you.”  
“What do you mean? You all saw me this morning,” Charlotte asked as she pulled away from Felix’s hug. “Right?”  
“You’ve been in here for over a year. We haven’t seen you in forever, at least not awake,” Felix answered her.  
“Wait, what do you mean by that? I talked to both of you yesterday!” Charlotte looked between Huxley and Felix, confused, “And… why was I in that tube?”  
“That was the only way we could keep you alive,” Huxley explained simply, “After how much damage was done to your body by accepting the oracle into your mind.”  
“Don’t worry about it too much right now,” Felix said, upon seeing Charlotte’s confused and concerned expression. “We’ll explain it later. Right now you should probably get something to eat. Oh, and maybe say hi to everyone else.”  
Charlotte, still confused, nodded, following Felix and Huxley out of the room and into the house. She was awake, and she was back with her family again.


End file.
